


Weecesters #1

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymeme, Brotherly Love, Gen, Weecest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En respuesta a este prompt: <br/>littlepadamoose asked: "I know you're busy, but could you write a fic where Sam is afraid of lightning, and Dean has to protect him, please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weecesters #1

littlepadamoose asked: "I know you're busy, but could you write a fic where Sam is afraid of lightning, and Dean has to protect him, please?"

Hola guapa, pues gracias por el prompt y espero que te guste:

«Esa semana estaban en Luisiana, algo acerca de una bruja que hacia vudú o algo por el estilo, John todavía no le ponía al día de todo pero Dean no era tonto, y sabía hacerse invisible cuando quería, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a escuchar, a leer entre líneas, a descifrar las expresiones de su padre de forma infalible, porque su misión era importante, si le preguntasen su opinión, era todavía más importante que cazar monstruos o perseguir a lo que sea que hubiese matado a su madre, porque se trataba de Sammy, y Sammy siempre era lo primero para el mayor de los hermanos Winchester.

Para cuando el segundo relámpago iluminó el diminuto dormitorio que compartían con su padre, Dean ya estaba esperándolo con las mantas listas para acogerle. Desde que Sammy había cumplido seis años dormir en la misma cama se había convertido en algo casi imposible, el crío se movía demasiado y el cuerpo en continuo crecimiento de Dean dejaba poco espacio, así que el más pequeño había acabado relegado a la cama supletoria que su padre conseguía en cada nuevo motel, sin embargo, había noches en las que la calefacción fallaba, o el viento se colaba por las rendijas o el niño se encontraba mal o quería que alguien le apretase. Aquello eran cosas que sólo ellos compartían, algo que no se hablaba, como el hecho de que Sam le buscase a él en lugar de intentar encontrar consuelo en los brazos de John, había cosas que habían aprendido a no mencionar. Así que levantó la colcha y permitió que el cuerpecito delgado se le enroscase. Sammy olía a champú y estaba tibio pero cuando lo hociqueó, demasiado asustado de la tormenta para evitarlo pero demasiado mayor para reconocerlo, su naricilla estaba helada. Respingó mientras suspiraba, resignado a que esa noche aquel cachorrito lleno de entusiasmo y mal genio le apretujase cuanto quisiera. Un nuevo fogonazo seguido de un estruendo que hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas les iluminó por un instante. El pelo oscuro y desordenado de su hermanito era seda contra su mejilla y ni muerto reconocería aquello en voz alta, pero Dean se alegraba de aquella lluvia, del modo dulce y zalamero en que el pequeño le tocaba, su aliento húmedo le rozaba el cuello, allí donde los tiernos labios fruncidos se apoyaban. Casi era capaz de ver el ceño, la obstinación por ocultar aquel miedo.

—Dean —le susurró al fin, tan bajito que era como si hablase para sí mismo—. Dean, ¿estás despierto…?

—Claro que si… —le respondió con un bufido—. ¿Quién dormiría con todo este ruido? —mintió con la facilidad fruto de la práctica—. Venga, cierra los ojos o despertarás a papá.

—Vale… esto no me gusta Dee… —Los labios le mojaron la clavícula un segundo y Dean se sintió de pronto casi anciano, sobrepasado por la urgencia de ser mayor, de ser más rápido, de ser el mejor cazador y proteger a su Sammy.

—Shhh… —chistó de nuevo, apartando casi con pesar un mechón de cabello ensortijado. Sam hizo una mueca, sus facciones estaban empezando a perder la redondez propia de la primera infancia, algún día su hermanito iba a ser un chico guapo, pero claro, se dijo, era un Winchester—. Duerme —pidió, frotándole la espalda como cuando era un bebé y no paraba de llorar. Ya entonces tenía la certeza de que el tiempo de las caricias iba a ser sustituido por una realidad que quería evitarle a toda costa. Durante el día, Dean procuraba ser lo que su padre quería, fuerte, seguro, controlado, pero en la oscuridad, a salvo bajo la sábana, podía permitirse el lujo de robarle un último contacto, un abrazo que luego negaría con toda sus fuerzas haber dado, al fin y al cabo, eran Winchester—. Duerme Sammy, mientras yo esté a tu lado, nada va a pasarte.

En aquel preciso momento no lo supo, pero aquélla iba a ser la promesa más importante de toda su vida.»

©Aeren, 10/05/2014


End file.
